fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Merophos
Merophos Azetos Merophos Azetos is a First-Class Elder Dragon that is a revamp of Monster Hunter Online's Merphistophelin and is the juvenile form of the elder dragon. It is fought in its own siege mode. Physiology A pale dark grey coloured dragon with dimly coloured red eyes, its chest is a brighter grey, shining an absolute silver compared to the rest of its pale body. Is slightly smaller than Fatalis in this form. Behavior A mysterious dragon that has been first sighted: flying across the town square although never attacking it. It has been seen all across the new world, slowly absorbing all forms of natural energies whether it be the geothermal energies, the sub-zero air, the vapourised waters or even the general oxygen levels present in the area. Abilities Only controls the raw dragon element in this stage, alongside a few melee attributes. Attacks '''Charge: '''It will charge in similar fashion to a Kushala Daora at a hunter. '''Snap and Drag: '''It will do the same snap and drag attack that Fatalis has but with more speed. '''Bite: '''It will swing its neck in a 180 degrees and bite whomever hunter is in-front of it. '''Swipe: '''It will swipe its claws in similar fashion to Fatalis '''Downwards Swipe: '''It will swipe its claws in similar fashion to Kushala Daora. '''Double Swipe: '''It will swipe both its left and right claw. '''Tail Whip: '''It will whip its tail in similar fashion to Fatalis. '''Chin Stab: '''It will aim towards a hunter before slamming its chin spike into the ground. '''Chin Skewer: '''Sometimes when doing the Chin Stab attack, it will drag its chin airborne across the ground in similar fashion to Zerureusu. '''Dragon Ball: '''It will shoot a ball of dragon in similar fashion to Fatalis. Inflicts Dragonblight. '''Downwards Dragon Ball: '''It will shoot a stream of dragon in similar fashion to Kushala Daora. Inflicts Dragonblight. '''Multi-Dragon Ball: '''It will shoot out multiple streams of dragon: aiming at hunters directly for each stream. Usually does this attack when its airborne. Inflicts Dragonblight. '''Dragon Slap: '''It will raise its left or right palm and then slap the air in front of it, this causes a crash of dragon to unleash in a 180 degrees angle. Inflicts Dragonblight. '''Dragon Nova: '''It will shoot a super powered ball that explodes into a massive AOE before fading, this is similar to Fatalis's nova except it is dragon instead of fire. Inflicts Dragon. '''Slish Slash: '''When in the air, it will slash itself around mid-air, causing streams of dragon to rain down across the map, this ends with a massive stream of dragon crashing onto the ground: creating a massive AOE before fading. Inflicts Dragonblight. Can almost OHKO. Ecology *Habitat Range Its home to no habitat, it invades any and all habitats to absorb the energies the habitat contains till it vacuums the ecosystem of said habitat dry. Has specifically been physically seen in the most roughest parts of the New World. *Ecological Niche The top of the chain as it just sits under all other First-Class Elder Dragons. *Biological Adaptations N/A Merophos Pheles Merophos Pheles is a First-Class Elder Dragon that is a revamp of Monster Hunter Online's Merphistophelin and is the adult form of the elder dragon. It is fought in its own siege mode. Physiology A pale, lighter grey coloured dragon with bright red eyes, its chest now features an anatomical mouth looking organ that pulses a bright purple light. Is slightly larger than Fatalis in this form. Behavior An evil dragon that has been officially documented during the events of the Great Dragon War: being one of the main contributors to the war. The absorption of the ecosystems it has invaded has allowed it to grow in power to the point where it can obliterate an ecosystem single handedly, that is not enough however as it still continues to absorb ecosystems: deadset on its goal of wiping out mankind from the world, once and for all. Abilities Has seized control of all the major elements and thus can commit all elemental blights, due to its growth in size, its physicality is stronger and its chest is now revealed to be a mouth-like organ that can shoot out orbs of energy that can obliterate entire lands. Attacks It features all the attacks that its Azetos form had with the exception that its dragon elemental based attacks can also be switched with the fire, water, earth, wind, ice and thunder element as-well. This lists its new attacks. '''Shootout: '''It will shoot out streams, balls and beams of various elements. It can do this attack on both land and airborne. Inflicts the ailment that the element is. '''Nova Crash: '''When airborne, it will crash into the air and unleash a powerful elemental nova that leaves an AOE effect before fading. Inflicts the ailment that the element is. '''Colossal Slam: '''It will slam the ground incredibly hard and unleash spyres to rise from the ground before the spyres explode and rain down on the ground. '''Chin Nova: '''When it slams its chin into the ground, it unleashes a massive AOE effect that causes masses of earthquakes to start to rumble. Can almost OHKO. '''Beams Galore: '''It will unleash balls across the map via the opening of its chest-mouth and then the dragon itself shoot a beam while sliding its head in a 360 degrees angle, at the same time, the balls form into orbs and then shoot beams in all directions. Inflicts the ailment that the element is. '''Terrible Vision: '''The screen will fade to black and white in an unknown civilisation structure and Merophos unleashing an orb from its mouth and wiping out the civilisation for a brief few seconds. This does not affect the hunter and rarely triggers. '''Elemental Collision: '''Merophos rears its head upwards as the elements start to orbit around it before causing the elements to collide and cause masses of chain reactions that form a bunch of AOE's all across the map. Inflicts the ailments that the elements are. '''Elemental Asteroids: '''It will summon asteroids that crash down from the sky, these can range in all the elements singularly. Inflicts the ailment that the element is. '''Elemental Twister: '''It will flap its wings around before summoning an element-based tornado that auto-aims at the hunter. Inflicts the ailment that the element is. '''Chest Vocals: '''The chest-mouth will start to move, looking like its talking, this emits dark-coloured mist that travels towards the hunters, if a hunter gets hit by the mist, unsettling indistinguishable voices can be heard by the player and the hunter is inflicted with both confusion and fear. '''Saliva of the Devil's Tongue: '''Its chest-mouth will open up, unveiling a black tentacle-looking tongue that latches out at hunters and puts them in a pin, if they fail the pin, the hunter is forced into the chest-mouth and eaten alive, if they succeed, the tongue lets go and goes back in. '''Ecosystem Eraser: '''Its chest-mouth opens up as the Merophos flies high in the sky and then unleashes an orb from its chest-mouth that causes a massive AOE effect that lasts for over a minute, unveiling a massive flash of light that makes the screen barely visible. Use a farcaster to escape it or the hunters present will immediately die. It is a OHKO attack, even with Guts, but it rarely does this attack. Ecology *Habitat Range Has absorbed so many ecosystems, thus retreated to the Apocrypha's Reach as an attempt to avoid discovery, the power it has gained has allowed it to gain the attributes that would allow it to survive such a hostile environment. *Ecological Niche Powered up to the point where its on-par with First-Class Elder Dragons such as Fatalis. *Biological Adaptations N/A Merophos Orrubolis Merophos Orrubolis is a First-Class Elder Dragon that is a revamp of Monster Hunter Online's Merphistophelin and is the elder form of the elder dragon. It is fought in its own siege mode. Physiology A pale almost black shaded dragon with bright glowing red eyes and dark red stains of patterns on its body, its chest has now developed into a full-fledged mouth. Is Dire Miralis-sized in this form. Behavior A complete monster of a dragon that has been officially documented during the events of the Great Dragon War: being known to have killed populations of the ancients alongside elder dragons that went against its rage, brutally without mercy. It has erased ecosystems and now stands strong enough to wipe out the entire the world, preparing itself to eradicate humanity once and for all. One of the most evil elder dragons to date alongside one of the most motivated First-Class monsters to ever be put on the guilds records. Abilities Has gained almost every ailmental attribute and has grown even bigger in size, has access to many devastating attacks. Attacks ... Ecology *Habitat Range The final retreat before it starts its omnicidal spree of wiping out humanity for good. *Ecological Niche Reached catastrophic levels of power that it will use to upon world. *Biological Adaptations N/A Explanation "Condemned by its own Fatalis brethren on continuing the war, it refuses to let it go, so it decides to invade regions. Its power was nothing compared to its brethren, so it started small, destroying mild forests and ecosystems, as it absorbed geothermal heat from a volcano, it seemingly gained power, that's where it learnt that it could get stronger and stronger as it killed more and more, as it grew in power, the destruction it unleashed grew bigger, until it then targeted villages and small towns, it destroys and obliterates ecosystems repeatedly over and over to make sure it grows in strength but also to keep surviving stranglers dead that could report the Guild of its presence. It refuses to forgive humanity, refuses to hang in isolation, it will keep destroying until it becomes strong enough to physically wipe out mankind from the face of the world." Theme Notes * Is a revamp of Monster Hunter Online's Merphistophelin. * Credits for some of the attacks go to Salastheel. * It switches between the Kushala Daora rigs, Fatalis rigs and the Gogmazios rigs in all 3 forms. * Based on the concept of a First-Class Elder Dragon actually actively intending to bring upon destruction of the world instead of just chilling in an unknown land. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon Category:First-Class Elder Category:Siege Monster Category:Revamp Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:8 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Wind Element Monster Category:Windblight Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Corrosion Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Magnet Monster Category:Ossified Monster Category:Tarred Monster Category:Farcaster Monster Category:Fear Monster Category:Possession Monster Category:Confusion Monster